One year after
by kittiesrock90210
Summary: One year after TLO. Things are going to be relaxed after the second Titan war, right? wrong. Now camp has a new problem and they have to bring a new character to camp to solve it. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I couldn't wait for the first day of camp this year. Without the big prophecy on my shoulders anymore, I really thought that I would have a relaxing time. Of course I was wrong.

It all started when Annabeth and I were standing on the top of Half-Blood hill. We'd literally arrived three seconds ago, when Travis told us there was a war council.

I only had enough time to drop my stuff off at my cabin then run to the big house. Honestly, how could there already be a big problem at camp? I thought through the possibilities as I sat down at the ping pong table and waited for the meeting to start. Annabeth arrived ten minutes after I did, and took the seat beside me. That had become the rule. Annabeth ALWAYS had to sit beside me or someone got hurt. That's when Chiron walked in.

"Welcome back!" Chiron said cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you're all here. Straight down to business; one of the worst monsters known in history has reformed."

"What one?" I asked. I was pretty sure that it couldn't be any worse than Typhon, and he was rotting in Tartarus at the moment. There's way more campers this year and I am invincible, so even if it came, we could definitely take it on, right?

"Pathoeus. He was killed nearly 2,500 years ago, and now he's back and plans to get revenge."

"Well let's go blow him back to Tartarus then!" Jake Mason yelled. Everyone on the council agreed to that idea.

Chiron sighed. "It's not that simple. Pathoeus has an unexplainable kind of immunity. He is able to slaughter people, but suffer no injuries from his opponent's attacks. He uses almost an invisible force field that can expand up to 20 miles, and block anything from coming near him."

"I have read so much Greek mythology, but I have never even heard of this guy before. Either way, how was he defeated 2,500 years ago?" Annabeth asked.

"Only one hero has ever defeated him before. I have just been informed of a plan the gods came up with. We find someone with an identical power to fight against him."

I was so confused at this point, it wasn't even funny. "What do you mean Chiron?"

"The gods have been hiding another immunity, and she's on our side."

"She?"

"Her name is Taylor Moore, and luckily she lives in the suburbs in New Jersey. She's never been trained before, so we need to bring her to camp to prepare as soon as we can. Percy and Annabeth, would you mind going to pick her up tonight? I mean, I know you just came to camp, but if she doesn't stop Pathoeus, then we're all going to be dead."

"Sure Chiron. Where does she live?" Annabeth inquired.

"3165 Waterbury St. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

I was unpacking my stuff when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, and Annabeth walked through the doorway.

"Hey seaweed brain," she smiled, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the beach for a while before we have to go. I know how much you love the beach."

I really think that I should get my stuff organized because tomorrow is inspection." I replied. I felt like a loser for turning down such a good opportunity to spend time with Annabeth.

She pouted and gave me big, grey puppy dog eyes. "But Percy, I thought you loved me."

"I do."

Annabeth walked straight up to me and put her arms around my neck while touching her forehead to mine. "Then why don't you come on a nice walk down the beach?"

"Because if I don't finish unpacking by inspection tomorrow, I'll be in lots of shit and have to wash dishes all by myself." I tried so hard to resist, but Annabeth gently brushed her lips across my cheek, making my skin tingle.

She sighed. "You are so stubborn sometimes." And then she kissed me, then again, and again, and then her tongue was in mouth, and forgot where I was. I weaved my fingers through her hair, and got so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice that we missed dinner. Then Annabeth stop and whispered in my ear "I love it when I get my way."

"Which is all the time." I mumbled back and looked at my clock. "Yeah, so we were supposed to leave to pick up the kid about twenty minutes ago."

* * *

Luckily, Blackjack was willing to help and gave us a ride the 3165 Waterbury St., and my jaw fell open.

First of all, this place couldn't be described as a house, but more like a mansion. Secondly, there were beer bottles and teenagers all over the lawn. A couple of people were smoking weed on the curb, but nothing else was really noticeable except for the blaring music. Hopefully the high kids who saw Blackjack thought he was an illusion.

"Hey Blackjack, you don't have to stay. Fly back to camp and we'll just take a taxi."

_Thanks boss. I hate drunk kids. _And he flew off into the sky.

Annabeth and I approached the house with caution. Was the person were looking for the type of girl who threw parties whenever her parents left town for the weekend? I was beginning to wonder if this "master plan" was really all that great. Or maybe this is just the wrong address, and we were really looking for 3156 Waterbury St.

"House parties never lead to anything good." Annabeth mumbled. I had a feeling she had never attended one.

"Agreed."

We walked through the front door and then the whole search seemed hopeless. There must have been at least 200 teenagers roaming around the mansion. The beat to _Mrs. Officer _pounded in my ears. "What do you think we should do?"

"Start looking around?" Annabeth suggested. So we did. I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to just go ask every girl that I saw if her name was Taylor Moore, so I just walked around and looked at people, because I had no idea what I should do. I was scanning the second floor of the house when I notice a guy and a chick making out. I'd seen this the whole night, but something seemed different. She had light brown hair, and looked like she was about 5' 7". She was wearing a navy blue tank top and light denim short shorts. The guy she was making out with was clearly feeling her up.

_There is no way that's her_ I thought , and I felt like a creep by watching them, so I was about to turn around and walk away when the girl whispered in the guy's ear and started walking towards me.

The first thing she said to me was "It's about ime that you showed up! So where's Annabeth?"

"Umm." I wasn't expecting her to know our names, or be waiting for us, or to yell at me. "She's, um, downstairs."

"Okay then."

"What's your name?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure this wasn't just some high kid who guessed right.

"You damn well know my name is Taylor." I was really quiet after that.

We were walking down the stairs when a guy came up behind Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I reserved a bedroom upstairs, so why don't you come join me there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never, ever, will that happen, so why don't you take your head out of your ass and go away?"

As she broke free from his arms, he yelled back at her, "Yeah, we all know you just want to fuck up Nathan."

She walked away quickly. "Who's Nathan?" I asked.

"My, uhhh, best friend. He should come too."

"We'll have to pass that one by Chiron first."

We walked downstairs and looked around until we saw some guy trying to hit on Annabeth. She punched him in the face.

"Smooth Annabeth." I joked. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a hug.

"Anyway," I said as I gestured toward Taylor, "I found Taylor."

Annabeth looked at her. "Is this your house?"

"Hell no!" Taylor replied, "Do you think I'd tolerate this mess? But I do live just up the road. We have to go pick up my stuff. I left it in my recording room."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I never knew that "just up the road" was over five miles. I decided to ask Taylor a little about herself to pass the time.

"So, how did you know our names?"

She shrugged. "I just know things that average halfbloods wouldn't know until they asked about it. It's like how I know that you two have been going out for 311 days."

I blushed a bit, and so did Percy.

"So your parent know that your leaving, right?" Percy asked.

Taylor laughed. "I don't have any parents. I just live on my own."

"Are you a half-blood?"

"Yeah."

Okay, so she's kind of like us. "Then who's your godly parent?"

Her face darkened that she actually looked pretty scary. "The gods told me that they would never reveal my parentage to me. They all sort of helped me to grow up, and taught me stuff. Aphrodite always told me I got looks from her."

I had to admit, she was really pretty. I could see her having guys all over her at camp. I made sure that Percy wasn't staring.

"I don't even think that I was born the regular way, you know? I think I just popped out of thin air, like a mistake. that's what I am, a mistake." Taylor sincerely sounded on the verge of tears, and I understood what it felt like to think that you weren't supposed to happen.

"You're not a mistake Taylor. I guess you just have a special purpose that no one else could understand."

She nodded, and Percy kept quiet. I guessed he decided it was better for me to do the talking.

"We're here." Taylor said quietly.

I looked up and down to see an architect's dream before my eyes. The twelve story building towered above us, but had an amazing shape to it. Taylor took out her keys and opened the door to her huge house. It made the house with the party look like a tool shed. "Wow."

"Come on, keep walking, the elevator is right this way." I looked around at the supports. There was a curving stair case up the side of one wall, and everything looked fancy and modern.

Percy pushed the UP button on the elevator and the doors slid open with a _ding_.

"I could give you a full house tour," Taylor suggested, "but I have something to finish up before I leave and that might take a while."

She pushed the 8 button, and in 3 seconds we were at her music room. There was almost every musical instrument I could think of, but most prominently there was a piano on a platform in the centre of the room. All the walls had floor to ceiling windows except for one, where there was a recording studio.

"Who designed your house?" I asked.

"I did when I was little."

My jar fell down. "But this is amazing!"

"Well, Athena gave me a little help." she smiles. "I just have to finish my piano recording before I forget to. I watched as her hands glided across the keys, and after a short bit, I realized that she was playing _Love Story_.

When she was done she to the back of the room, hit some buttons, and grabbed a pull along suitcase. "Let's go."

We got back in tghe elevator, and Percy asked Taylor, "Should we call up a taxi or something?"

She shook her head. "That's not necessary." and she lit the button that said GRG on it.

Percy POV

I felt like I was in heaven. Almost every street legal sports car, and I few that you couldn't drive on the streets, I knew was parked in her garage. We walked past car after car until Taylor stopped infront of a dark blue BMW Z4 convertable. Taylor pick the keys up out of the car and popped the trunk, then shoved her suitcase in.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"NO WAY!" Taylor said. "It's MY car, so I get to drive. Besides, you don't know what features it has."

"But your not even legal driving age!"

"So what? I have way more driving experience than you!"

"Sure.."

"I've been driving since I was 12. That gives me 3 years of driving everywhere I want."

Annabeth patted me on the shoulder to tell me that I should surrender, so I gave up. Taylor had a triumphant look on her face.

By the time that we got on to main roads, there was Friday night traffic. After about 5 minutes of being stuck in a backup Taylor was pissed.

"I don't have to deal with this shit!" she swore, and flicked a couple switches before slamming her foot on the pedal.

At that very moment, my life flashed before my eyes, because I knew that I was going to die. I closed my eyes right before we ran in to the car ahead of us.

"Ghost mode. It let's my go way above the speed limit and avoid traffic." Taylor said. "I installed it two years ago."

I opened my eyes only to notice that I was not dead adn that I was holding onto Annabeth with my dear life. We were going through other vehicles at 180 miles per hour.

"I told you that you didn't know the features of my car." Taylor smirked. Annabeth decided she wanted to keep her eyes closed for the rest of the trip.

**Sorry It's so short, but I thought that this was a good place to end the chapter.**

**plz review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

As we stepped out of the car, and approached the group of campers who were waiting, I knew the first few things that the guys would notice about Taylor was:

1. Her legs

2. Her ass

3. Her hair

Naturally I was right, because all the guys just stared, which made a lot of the girls glare. I could tell that Taylor noticed, so she decided to take advantge of the situation. She was straight up to Connor Stoll, and it made him look like he was going to crap his pants. She put her arm on his shoulder and said "Hi, I'm Taylor."

Connor didn't respond. Taylor let her leg touch his. "What's your name?"

"C-c-connor."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I have to go get my bag form my car."

Connor piped up. "You know, I could get your bag."

Taylor shook ner head. "It's really nice of you to offer, but I don't want to bother you."

"No really, it's absolutely no problem."

Taylor smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Well thanks Connor." She said while she handed him the keys. He sprinted off, probably trying to impress her by bringing her bag back as soon as possible.

Percy leaned in really close to me and whispered, "He's acting so whipped."

I couldn't help but laugh, which made a coulpe people look at me really weirdly. That's when Chiron came out to greet Taylor.

"Why, hello!" He said.

"Hey!" was her reply.

"Taylor, would you like to join me in the Big house to talk a bit?"

"Sure."

Chiron hoisted her up onto his back and trotted away, and I could already hear comments. The girls said "Slut", "Whore", "Bitch". The guys thought a little different; "Did you see that ass?", "Do you think I have a chance?", "I wish I got to talk to her.", "Dude, she's mine. You're gonna back off.", and "I'd tap that."

I rolled my eyes and Percy and I got to go on that walk on the beach we had been planning. We made out in the sand dunes, but I had wanted so much more...

Taylor POV

Chiron was explaining the camp rules to me, and I felt like I was going to fall asleep, but I just kept nodding. I looked at the time. I had been listening to him talk for twenty minutes, and that's when Annabeth and Percy walked in. SAVE ME I mouthed to Annabeth. She nodded.

"Chiron, Taylor has just gotten here and probably wants to unpack her stuff and get some rest."

I mouthed her a big thank you. She nodded.

"Where exactly am I going to stay?" I asked, because in his long speech, he didn't even mention what cabin I was supposed to put my stuff in. By the way, I wonder where Connor put my stuff...

"Well," Chiron said, "We'll put you in the Hermes cabin until you get a sign from your godly parent."

I shook my head. "I'm never going to get claimed. The gods told me themselves."

Chiron scratched his beard, as if he was trying to decide if i was lying or not. "Then I don't know what to do."

"She could stay in my cabin?" Percy asked/offered. I had a feeling that he wasn't the neat kind who kept things in order. Whatever. I was tired.

"Sure." I said. I was at the point where I didn't even care anymore.

"Okay then." Chiron said.

Then Nathan popped in my head again. "Um, Chiron? Would it be could if I brought one of my friends to camp? He's a lot like me." I asked.

"Maybe next week. I'll send a satyr for him."

"That's not necessary." I said, which shocked him. I walked out the door, only to see Connor waiting with my bag. I was pretty sure that he'd been waiting there the whole time.

"Thanks so much!" I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. He walked away slowly and I whispered to myself, "Sucker."

Annabeth walked up behind me and said "I would show where your cabin is, but I'm pretty sure you already know."

"Uhhuh." I walked down the hill to where the cabins were, but I stopped in front of one half built cabin that had a big ? on the front. I stared at it for a while because I actually had no idea which god the cabin belonged to.

Percy came up behind me and said "The gods ordered us to start building it, but halfway through they told us to stop. They said they couldn't reveal who it was for. Come on, before the harpies eat you."

I literally had a panick attack when I entered the Poseidon cabin. My breathing got heavy and I got light headed because there was clothes strewn all over the floor and it was dusty, and there were cobwebs. I screamed. "What were you thinking?" I yelled at Percy. "Tomorrow's inspection diphsit!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, it's-" he started defending himself.

"NOT ANNABETH"S FAULT! If you had more resistance, you'd be fine! And I'm not doing dishes! I just did a french manicure!"

He backed off. "I'm going to sleep, and I'll deal with this in the morning." He walked to his bed.

"Do I just go wherever I want? Like just pick a bunk?" I was trying to calm down a bit.

"Do whatever you want" he mumbled, and rolled over.

I took out my macbook air, and signed into msn, but Nathan was not online, so i shut it down, frustrated. I really needed to talk to him, and then a terrifying idea crossed my mind. If I wasn't there to protect him, then who would? I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, but I already missed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I woke up this morning at 6:30 a.m. only to notice that Taylor was gone. I had no idea where she went, but I got dressed and decided to go do some training at the arena and see my dog. I walked in and whistled. Mrs. O'Leary tackled me to the ground and slobbered all over me.

"Get off!" I said, but I was smiling. I threw her a giant dog treat, and played fetch with a sheild. I played with her for a while, and then I worked on my swordplay, slashing up straw targets. After I finished that, I took a shower and walked to breakfast, almost everyone was ther, except Taylor. I was pretty sure that she knew that it was time for breakfast, but she didn't show up until it was half over. And everyone looked shocked, but Tyalor kept walking anyways as the entire pavilion went silent. No one could believe what she was wearing.

Her bikini was bright red, and she was wearing some kind of designer sunglasses, and designer flip flops one or two guys whistled at her, but she walked straight up to my table and sat down. Hse recieved a coulpe glares.

"Good morning Percy." she said.

"What are you wearing?" Was my response.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing Prada sunglasses, an American Eagle swimsuit, and Guess flip flops. Are you blind?"

"I was just wondering WHY are you wearing that?"

She stared at me as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. "You know, this outfit is great for tanning and swimming, which just happens to be what I did this morning."

She took off her sunglasses, and for the first time I noticed that her eyes were a pretty shade of blue, like a pool of water. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So what's on the menu today?"

She ate five plates of food, which surprised me so much because she looked like she could weigh 70 lbs. "Do you always eat this much?"

"No, sometimes I eat more, but I'm not that hungry."

I decided to be quiet for the rest of the time.

Chiron told me that I was going to teach Taylor to sword fight, which seemed pretty easy, until she arrived in the arena in short shorts, a white hollister t-shirt, and high heels.

"Okay," I said. "Have you ever used a sword before?"

"No, I have never needed to before."

I sighed. "Do you even have a sword?"

"Yes."

"But you've never used it."

She frowned. "I thought we just went over this. You're such a retard."

"Then where is your sword?" She was starting to piss me off.

"I already have it." When I blinked, she had it in her hands.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It just appears in my hand whenever I need it. That way I don't lose it." Fair enough.

So I taught her some basic swordplay, then moved it up to more advanced stuff. She was a really fast learner, so I decided that we'd fight a bit.

"I'll go easy on you." I told her.

"Don't worry about that. Go all out." Taylor suggested, but I ignored it and went easy anyway. The result of that was her sword at the tip of my throat, and her three inch stilleto pressing into my chest.

"Rematch." I said.

"Do you like being beaten by girls?" she replied, so I charged. I feinted to her head then brought Ripitide down to her stomach. She blocked, then slashed. I fell to the ground and rolled to avoid her deadly quick strike.

We continued fighting for about five minutes, but I was getting tired, and her strikes were getting faster. I deciced to try the disarming move Luke had taught me on my first day at camp, but Taylor countered it and ended up disarming me. Weaponless, she kick out my legs, and I fell face first on the ground. She bent down and poked my "Achilles's heel" point of my back, which tingled.

"If I wasn't so nice," she said, "then you'd be dead by now."

She took her foot off of my back, which somehow held me down, and walked away.

I lifted my head to see that I had an audience, who looked at me really shamefully. "Great hero gets beat up by little girl, shameful." I heard Clarisse say.

The rest of the days was the same. Taylor was amazing at everything. Canoeing, archery, rock climbing, foot racing, and even art. It was so frustrating, because she was better than me at everything. I thought I was supposed to be teaching HER the stuff. To make things worse, she was way better at it while wearing high heels. And I felt kind of jealous, but let it pass.

"Hey, I'm going to the forge, kay?" she said.

"Ya, sure." I met up with Annabeth at the edge of the forest.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." she said sweetly.

"Hello to you too." I replied, and I picked her up, and swirled her around. "How you doing?"

"Great now." she smiled. Annabeth always looked great, without make up or pretty clothes. I liked the fact she didn't ever try to be anyone but herself.

I kissed her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything, as long as it's with you."

"Okay." and I sprinted into the woods.

"Hey!" Annabeth ran after me, and quickly caught up to me. We stopped when we reached Zeus's fist. I felt kind of uneasy, because of the Battle of the Labyrinth, but I lifted Annabeth on top of the rocks, then climbed up after her. I sat down beside her, and put my arm around her, and kissed her. She suddenly got all panicked.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she yelled. "I'm supposed to be doing inspection right now.

I had completely forgotten about that, so we both jumped down, and ran towards the cabins. "Annabeth," I said, "Would you mind coming by my cabin last?"

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth went to pick up her inspection scroll, but I sprinted straight to the end of the cabins. Maybe I could shove everything into the closet really quickly.

And I never expected to see the cabin so clean. I walked inside, and everything looked clean and perfect. There was no dust anywhere, and all my stuff was in my closet and dresser. Taylor was putting something in an empty closet. "I thought you were going to the forge?"

"I did." she said, but there was an edge of annoyance in her tone. "I made a vacuum, so that I could clean this place."

"When did you get the time to clean though? You only had, like, twenty minutes to do stuff when I left you."

She sighed. "When you have a twelve story house to clean, you learn how to do things quickly. This only took about three minutes."

I scanned the room quickly, and noticed about two bookshelves loaded with all sorts of literature.

"Where did you get this?!" I screamed. I realized that everything was in Ancient Greek.

"I thought that you should do more reading." Well that didn't explain anything. "Oh yeah, " she continued, "Next time, you are doing all of the cleaning!"

I didn't object, or else she might hurt me. Annabeth passed by about ten minutes later. "Holy shit Percy, this looks amazing. 5/5."

I nodded towards Taylor.

"Taylor," Annabeth said in awe, "You are so pro. Hey, you guys ready for capture the flag tonight?"

I should probably start writing stuff down on my hands, so I don't forget. I had an alliance with the Athena cabin, and we were going against the Hermes cabin. We had the Apollo cabin, Demeter,and Hades. My prediction is that we are going to lose really badly, but I didn't care that much because I was on Annabeth's team.

"Taylor, you'll love it, it's gonna be fun." Annabeth encouraged.

"Uhuh." Taylor was texting. Demigods aren't meant to use cellphones very often, but Taylor, I guessed, just liked to break rules.

"Who you texting?" I asked her.

"It's just Nathan, but he's not replying."

"Do you stalk him or something?"

She glared at me, but then it died down a bit. "You know how when twins get separated, they sometimes react weirdly?"

I nodded.

"Well Nathan's like my twin, except in a non-related way. He's always been there with me, and being so far away from him has kind of broken my empathy link with him. I mean, I've known him my whole life, and I've never gone over fifteen hours without seeing him."

"You'll be okay. You'll see him again." Annabeth insured her.

"It's different. He'll DIE without me. I've always been his protection, and he's been the only person who has ever understood me."

I didn't know what to say, so I left the subject alone.

"I'm gonna go make myself a suit of armor. I'll be at dinner on time." Taylor walked out, clearly pissed off.

"So, do you want to do?" I asked Annabeth.

"Something along the lines of make out."

"Sounds great."

So we were having a great make out session, when Annabeth took off my shirt. Okay, I thought. So we kept on going on. But then she started at my pants and I panicked, and stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing Annabeth!"

She stopped in her tracks, and ran out, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I didn't talk to Percy all through dinner. I was afraid that he was mad, and so I hid. I felt miserable. I considered Iris messaging Thalia, but I had didn't know if she was busy or not, so I dropped the idea.

When it was time for capture the flag, I turned my attention to winning. I thought about possible strategies until it hit me. I ran and got into my armor.

Taylor POV

I'd never played capture the flag before (because I had better things to do with my life) and I had this feeling that we were going to get our asses kicked. Whatevs though. I couldn't care less.

"Don't be nervous. I was set up by Annabeth, and almost killed in my first game of capture the flag. You can't do worse than that." he smiled. He was clearly embarrassed when he said that, so it was really nice of him to try to calm me down. "Hey, Annabeth will tell you where to go, like what you're supposed do, okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh, and did you finish that armor, or should we go get you some?"

"No, it's cool."

"Really?"

I tapped a heart shaped necklace, which expanded to a full suit of Greek armor. "I'm pretty sure it's all good."

He looked at me surprised. "You made that?"

"No shit Sherlock. It also goes invisible, and is so light, it feels like nothing."

"Can you make me something like that?" he asked.

"Possibly." That means NO FUCKING WAY. "So, when do we start?"

Everyone headed out into the woods. Annabeth caught up behind me.

"I have a really special and important job for you to do." She said.

* * *

Chiron sounded to conch to represent that it was starting. I did my job. I turned my armor invisible and sound proof, and strutted over to the enemy side in my Stiletto sandals, v-neck tank top, and super short shorts. "Hey!" I said to the oppositions, defensive line, who had been waiting for a full out attack.

There were no girl there, just guys. They were sending the girls on offense, because there were more of them.

"So, what's up?" I asked smoothly.

"We're looking at you."

Creepy, but that was the plan. "That's cool. So I was wondering if you guys were busy.."

"Ummm, no." one or two of them said. Okay, guys are so stupid.

I frowned. "Can you guys put down the weapons, they really scare me."

One of them stepped up. "Only if you kiss me."

This would've gone so much better if they hadn't asked that. Kissing thirty guys was not my vision of _ideal._ "Okay, but drop the weapons first." I could sense that the offense on my team was making their way around the edges. I had to distract for only a little while longer.

So I did end up kissing ALL of them, and to really shut them up, I made out with five or six of their strongest people. They all looked kind of dazed. Then I felt my attack force get intercepted. Do I have to do everything myself?

"Kay, I gotta go now. I think I lost my cell phone. Can you just look around here, to see if I dropped it.?" I decided to top it off. "Whoever finds it gets a free kiss!"

They all started searching the ground. Suckers. I climbed up a tree to see how thing were doing. Not that great. The attack was dying against the rest of the enemy's defense. I cursed. If Annabeth had gotten more allies secured, we would be winning. At the same time, our defense was having trouble. I could get to flag, because it was only 800 yds away, and I was practically undefended except for those guys "looking for my cell phone".

I jumped to the tree in front of me, and caught a branch. I hoisted myself up. I did this about three more times, then climbed down and ran to the the tree where they were hiding the flag. I kick the guard, who just happened to be Connor, in the balls, grabbed the flag, and sprinted away. Then I realized that my search team was all across the creek, which I had to pass. I didn't realized the shit I got myself into.

I climbed a tree, and prayed that Poseidon didn't hate me and jumped. Luckily, it didn't matter, because I landed in a bush, that happened to be really comfortable. I climbed out, and flag changed form having a caduceus on it, to not a trident, but a big, fat question mark. I was so confused, and I'm hardly ever confused cause I always know stuff but the fact that I didn't know made me feel sick. Maybe the question mark was supposed to represent my fucked up life: seriously one big question.

I found Chiron, and told him I'd gotten the flag. The conch sounded, and told everyone that the game was over. I walked by my guys, and said "Don't worry, I found my phone. Thanks for looking though."

I didn't feel like waiting around, and having me about the weird question mark, until I realized that the question mark just happened to match the one on the unfinished cabin. Could this be the answer for who my godly parent is?


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

I left a post-it on Percy's bed, that said _SORRY -Annabeth XOXO. _It had never occurred to me before, but Percy probably wanted to take it slower, and I don't he was ready to have sex. I had to remember he was a Seaweed Brain. Hopefully still _my_ Seaweed Brain.

I walked down to the beach and sat in the sand dunes. I knew it was about midnight, but I didn't care. If Percy got my note, and excepted the apology, then he would come down to the beach to think for a while. That's the way things always went with him. I saw someone throwing rocks into the water.

The person was far along the beach, so I got up and walked towards them. Surprisingly, it wasn't Percy, but instead my 15 year old sister Macy.

"What's up?" I asked her.

Macy shrugged. "Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows. "If nothing was up, you wouldn't be on the beach in the middle of the night. Come on, you can tell me anything, and it will always stay in the vault."

She nodded. "I still don't know..." Macy had always been shy, and I doubted she would say too much. She's the kind who might spill after a week.

But then she sighed. "I think... that... I'm falling in love."

That's cute. I was so tired of being the only person in my cabin who ever acted as if they could feel love. "That's awesome. With who?"

Macy got really closed in, and said, "I'm not telling you that part because you'll make a big deal out of it."

She ran off, but I just sat there. For two hours. I would've stayed there for the rest of the night, just in hope that Percy might show up, but then Harpies started to chase me, and I ran back to my cabin's safety. I was trying to think positively about he fact Percy didn't come, but what's there to be positive about? He didn't come for one of a few reasons, I was certain.

1. He hadn't found the note. He could have pushed it aside by accident, and just missed it.

2. He didn't think that I would be at the beach, so he didn't come to waste his time waiting for no reason

3. I dreaded to think it, but I really believe that he'd just decided not to see me.

My heart felt like it was about to stop, because I really believed option three was the real one.

Percy POV

I was lying in bed, pretending to sleep. I didn't feel tired, because I was too upset. It had been about a week and a half since I'd last talked to Annabeth, so I felt like total shit. She wouldn't face me, all because I'd freaked out at her that one day. I tried to follow her, but that felt kind of stalkerish, and I didn't want her to think that I was some loser. Turned on my flashlight, because I didn't want to wake Taylor up, because she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the bookshelf to see what I could read. THE 12 TASKS OF HERCULES was on the shelf, so it seemed like a no brainer. Hercules was one of my favourite heroes.

I cracked open the book, and smiled. It was a large print pop-up book, which meant Taylor had actually been thinking of me when she got it, though I could've done with out the pop-up part. I read for about two hours, which is surprising because I really am not the reading type. I prefer video games and skateboarding, but this was fun. There was a pop up Prometheus (spelling?) getting saved by Hercules on one page.

I looked to the part where Hercules was trying to steal apples from the Hesperides. The only thing that I had against Hercules is that he used my now deceased friend, Zoe, then didn't give her any credit. I took a pencil, and scribbled in:

_Hercules got the idea to fool Atlas from one of the Hesperide sisters, Zoe, after his physical attack failed. She was after thrown out by her family for betraying them._

Suddenly, Taylor started shifting from her top bunk bed across the room. I shined the light over to her area, and she was thrashing around like crazy. It didn't seem that abnormal of halfblood behaviour, so I turned my attention back to my book, until she fell of the bed and landed with a _thud!_ on the floor.

I turned on the room light, walked over to her, to check if she was okay. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't seem awake. Go figure. Then she screamed and woke up.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked. She shook her head and kept crying. Her arm was bent the wrong way, so I guessed she'd broken it when she fell.

"Hey," I said, "We should go get your arm taken care of at the big house, but she refused to get up. She was sweating and crying, so I tried to force her up by her good arm, but she blew me back with her force field thing so that I slammed into the opposite wall of the cabin. She wrapped her arms around her legs, ducked her head, and cried even more.

I was too shocked to move. I didn't know if she needed some time, so I waited for and hour before asking her "What's wrong?"

She lifted her head from between her knees and said "He's about to die."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a soccer tournie, and a family reunion. I'll update again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV

Taylor didn't say a word. When the sun had started to come up, she wiped off her face, and went to go get changed. I hadn't been able to sleep at all because Tyalor kept crying so loudly. I ran my fingers through my hair and got dressed. I was heading out toward the arena to do some training, when I passed by Taylor, and I was shocked.

For the first time, I'd seen her wear her camp half-blood t-shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail, she was wearing athletic shorts, and even more surprisingly, running shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She stared at me really blankly, like she was about to shatter. "I'm going for a run."

"Where?"

"Just around camp."

I nodded, but then remembered that her arm was broken. "You should go fix up your arm, you know."

She sighed. "I'll go rub it against the golden fleece for twenty minutes."

"Sounds cool." I replied.

* * *

I never knew that a run could go on so long. I waited in the arena for her to show up for about an hour after breakfast, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't show up for any of her lessons. It was only about five miles around camp, so it shouldn't be talking her this long. I picked up my nerve to ask Annabeth if she'd seen Taylor.

"No, I haven't. She didn't show up for archery."

I felt kind of skittish, but built up my confidence. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up. "NO!!!!" And she threw her arms around me. "I thought that you were mad at me, because, well, you know."

She blushed, deep scarlet. I smiled.

"I wasn't mad at you! And then you kept avoiding me, and I didn't want to stalk you, and you wouldn't talk to me, so I thought you were pissed!" I exclaimed.

She kissed me, and the sensation I'd been missing for the last little while overwhelmed me.

"So everything's okay?" I asked.

"No, duh." Annabeth commented.

"Well I'm stupid, so I'm always that little bit behind." I tried to sound a little annoyed, but I couldn't. I twirled my fingers up in Annabeth's curls.

"You know," she said. "We never got to finish off what we started at Zeus's fist..."

* * *

Taylor didn't stop to eat, or sleep. She kept running through the night. And then through the next night, and the next, and I suddenly understood why she ate so much. Because if she didn't, she'd lose a tremendous amout of weight.

She'd been running non-stop for about five days now, so she was looking really bad. She started off at an unusually fast pace, and went with that for the first three day, but now she slowed down, to a just regular fast person pace. One day I caught up to her.

"Hey, almost finished your run?" I said. She'd tied up her shirt, so that her stomach was showing. Her rib cage stuck out a lot, and it looked like she had a six pack, which was gross.

She completely ignored my comment.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. Instead of responding, she slowly pushed me away with her force field, and kept running. Mission failed.

Things really became a problem. Her hair, which was normally thick, started to fall out a bit by day seven, due to lack of nutrients. On day nine, her bones and muscled were really prominent, like that was all you could see when you looked at her. She looked frail, like she was about to fall apart.

"She'll stop soon." Chiron said, but he sounded kind of doubtful. I wasn't sure either. I didn't think that she'll ever stop willingly.

On day eleven, I tried to talk to her again. This time Annabath was coming with me, to give me support, or just do the talking. We caught up to her really easily, because her pace had slowed a lot.

Annabeth spoke first. "You okay?"

Taloyr shook her head. She was crying as she was running, making her face blotchy.

Annabeth, looked really deep in thought. I'd told her all about what Taylor had said the night before she started running. Annabeth was probably thinking of smeothing that would make her stop.

"If you don't stop," Annabeth said really quietly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear, "We won't be able for run away to save him."

Taylor suddenly slowed. "I'm allowed to?"

Taylor's voice sounded strange, alomst strangled and really dry.

"Not really," Annabeth replied, "But I'd help you anyway."

Taylor pulled off a strained smile. "He's still alive, so there's a chance. Tha kid has always been able to survive the impossible."

"Come on, let's go." Annabeth let Taylor lean on her. I didn't want to ruin thier moment, so I walked just a little behind. Taylor's steps were slow, and her knees looked weak and bony. The veins stuck out on her legs.

"I want a bar of chocolate." Taylor said, "And I want a tub of chocolate ice cream."

"Sure." Annabeth said soothingly, but just then Taylor passed out, falling face forward.

"Oh shit!" I said.

"Well pick her up!" Annabeth yelled at me. Okay, don't need to yell.

I carried her to the big house and put her in the infirmary.

"I'll stay here, and y'know, take care of her." Annabeth offered.

"Okay." I walked out and went to do some training.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was feeding Taylor some ambroisia when she finally woke up.

"Hey." she said.

"Glad to see you concious again." I answered. "Why did you do that?"

She knew what I meant. "I'm pretty sure I suffer from mood swing depression. I'll be happy as ever, then sad. I've been like that my whole life. When I get sad, I run, because by the second or third day the pain form the running overpowers the pain I am feeling. It happens to me about every three months, but I've never run as long as I did this time. Normally I just go for about four or five days."

She looked really fragile. It was nothing like the way she acted the first few days I'd met her. At least she was looking more normal now. She been out for two days.

"I've always done the running, but sometimes I took thing more extreme. I became bulimic for just over a year when I was thirteen. When I was eight, I indulged in so much comfort food, simply because I was sad. Everything about me is so messed up." She finished.

I thought her life was simple and happy, with everything she could want. "What happened to make you depressed this time?"

Her expression darkened. "Nathan. He's injured, and bleeding. His legs are broken, and he's not going to go on much longer. He needs help."

I understood. She clearly really cared about this guy. Like she wanted to be more than best friends. I've been there before. "What's special about him?"

She grinned. "He's the only person, other than myself, who I can't look at and know almost everything about them. No matter where I go, he always seems to find me, and show up there. That's why I'm so worried. He hasn't shown up yet. I'd be sleeping over at someone's house, and he'd be in the house beside it, looking through the window. Plus the reasons I told you a few weeks ago. Oh, and if you saw his eyes... it blows my mind."

I know what that feels like.

Her face lit up. She shoved four pieces of ambrosia in her mouth. "Goodnight." she said

She drifted off really quickly. It was the middle of the day, so I thought I'd just walk outside and get some sunlight. I'd been in the infirmiry for too long.

For a moment, I feltat ease and began to run, my curly hair bouncing on my shoulders. I ran down to the beach and splashed in the waves on the shore. I misssed the times when I didn't have a care in the world, and everything was simple. I lay down and closed my eyes, and I couldn't feel anything at all except peace. I got back up. and walked back to the big house. I had to check up on Taylor. It had already been an hour.

I was almost there when something caught my eye near the top of the hill. I ran to it.

Some kid was army crawling over the hill. He was bleeding, and he was clearly not accompanied by a satyr. His legs looked like they'd been smashed, and were almost completely purple fron bruises.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Get Chiron!"

He looked up at me, and then I saw his eyes, and I felt like I was falling.

"Hi, my name's Nathan."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Annabeth POV

It's like my mind stopped working. I looked into his eyes, and I saw things about myself. I was ten again, and my hairbrush got stuck in my tangled hair. Then I was kissing Percy again underwater. Then I was about to be killed by the Sirens. Another twenty mermories went through as I looked in to his eyes. I blinked, and then it stopped.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe. I now realized that his eyes were crystal blue, like ice, but strangly, there were dark blue streaks going through the crystal, like electric waves.

"Do what?" He actually sounded clueless, so I dropped it.

Chiron was making his way to the top of the hill when I heard the loudest scream. "NATHAN!!!!!!!!!!"

There was no stopping her from running up the hill to see him. Even in her terrible condition, she went twice as fast as I could. Taylor looked like she was going to tackle him, but because he was already on the ground, she bent down and gave him a hug. Immediatly, she was looking better. Taylor was tanned again. You couldn't see her bones sticking out.

"What the fuck?" I muttered. He was looking better too. The bruises had disappeared fom his legs. He wasn't bleeding anymore. In fact, he looked amazing.

"You survive through everthing, don't you?" I'd never seen Taylor so happy. "Come on!"

Taylor lifted him up, and dragged him along. Nathan had sandy blonde hair that was about three inches long, and kind of messy. Taylor dragged him along so quickly, his arm looked like it was about to pop out of the socket. He looked just as happy as her though.

I went off to find Percy. I hadn't seen him all day, and I pretty sure I'm addicted to him.

Taylor POV

I gave Nathan a tour of camp. We were sitting by the canoe lake with our legs in the water, and talking. He asked what I'd done sice I'd gotten here. I told him training. I didn't mention almost killing my self with running. Normally when I ran, Natan would follow me on a golf cart. I couldn't keep him out of my bubble no matter what. He'd tell me to stop, or just follow me till I couldn't go anyomore. I jump into the golfcart with him, and he'd tell me I was such an idiot, but put his arm around me.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"I got attacked."

"Sorry. I was going to back for you, but they wouldn't let me."

"S'okay. I'm still alive, right?"

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"Same here." he replied. Then he suddenly got stiff. "You're supposed to get a prophecy. I was supposed to remind you."

I hadn't thought about that. Chiron told me that normally a hero would get a prophecy before a quest, and most time before leaving camp. It didn't occur to me that I probably had to get a prophecy too. It seemed that the prophecies only scared heroes before the quest even started, but I wasn't complaining.

We walked straight to the guest room of the big house. I'd met Rachel a few weeks ago. She was nice enough, but I'd only talked to her for about five minutes. I knocked on her door.

"Oh, hey come in." We did quick introductions. Nathan meet Rachel, Rachel meet Nathan.

Rachel rubbed her head. "Need anything?" She said.

I stepped forward, and swallowed my fear. "I need a prophecy. What is my destiny?"

Rachel's eyes glowed green, and mist poured out of her mouth as she spoke:

_You will face the monster on far away_

_Four days before your birthday_

_You will win, but then die_

_Life will pass you by_

_But this is just a simple cost_

_To regain what you have lost_

I shivered and excepted the clear truth. I was goning to die. Fuck that, I'm not doing this shit. I don't want to die. There's so much more that I've wanted do in my life. Then that one line, _to regain what you have lost_. What have I lost? Am I going to meet my parents in Hades? I felt light headed and dizzy, but I still muttered "Thanks." To Rachel, and walked away.

I was quiet for the rest of the day. I was so concentrated on what the prophecy meant, I almost shot Annabeth with an arrow at archery.

"Why don't you rest up?" Annabeth suggested to me. In other words, she didn't want to get impaled. Fair enough. I could do with a bit of rest.

Nathan met up with me. All the girls were on him. I currently hated them. "So, what's up?"

He smiled. "Not too much."

I looked in his eyes, and saw myself thinking about the prophecy about five minutes ago.

"Do you know what it means?"

"What?" was his response. He'd never been the smartest.

"The prophecy dumbass."

He looked around, which gave me the feeling he did, but he didn't say a thing. I would eventually get it out of him, just like I'd get him to admit he was throwing me a surprise birthday party.

Then it was time for dinner. We walked to the pavilliion, and were greeted by Chiron at the entrance.

"Nathan, we'll seat you at the Hermes table for now."

Nathan shook his head. "Not necessary. My dad's Apollo."

That's practically the one reason that I'm jealous of Nathan. He always knew that Apollo was his dad, and I'd always been left in the dark. It got really frustating at times, because I considered him the only other person to be as clueless as me when I was younger, until I realized he knew everything, just never told me.

_"It's for your own good."_ He'd always tell me. For my own good my ass. I'd rather just know.

He broke off to sit with his siblings, and I took my seat beside Percy. I saw al the Apollo girls look sad, because the guy they dreamed could be theirs just happened to be their brother. All the girls better back off. I was the only girl allowed to dream about him.

"Are you happy now?" Percy asked. He'd listened to me complain all the time about how I missed Nathan, and how he needed help.

"Hell ya."


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor POV

The next week went by, and I continued my training, and I think that I got slightly better. I was beating Percy at swordfighting faster, rock climbing faster, and almost always hitting bullseyes at archery, like 99.9%. Everyone freaked out when I said I was going running. I had to reasure that I was only running ten miles. It was July 16. I was running out of time.

Surprisingly, Nathan didn't tell me anything. He clearly knew. I decided to live large, do everything, and anything, at least before I die. I wanted to act crazy, because people won't hate me when I die. Underworld people love me, except for the fact that I'm afraid of the dark, I wouldn't mind it that much. I got up that morning and pulled the weirdest clothing items I had out of my bag. I ended wearing shiny, sparkly blue tights which I rolled halfway up my calves. I was wearing a white v- neck tshirt that had tons of sayings from music all over it in blue fabric pen. I decided to wear four inch heels and a skater hat that had pink, white, and blue all over it. I wore silver hoop earings and my heart shaped necklace.

It was still only five thirty, but I ran to the Apollo cabin, and opened the door. I know you're not supposed to enter without knocking, but give a fuck?

"Hey Nathan!" I whispered. He was already awake, and he was reading a book. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Are we having a weird day?" he asked.

I nodded. Then something came to his head. "If you get to look like that, I get to go emo for a day."

"S'okay." I left for five minutes, and came back and he was wearing skinny jeans, converse shoes, and a metallica t-shirt. He was wearing some of those rubber braclets that said LIVSTRONG and PINK FOR THE CAUSE. I frowned at him.

"What?" he asked. I could tell he was proud of himself.

"You didn't get the hair right. How do you expect to be an emo, if you don't have the hair?"

I started to use my fingers to fix it. "See, perfect!"

He shook his head a bit, trying not to mess up his hair. "If you haven't noticed, guys don't care that much about their hair."

"Whatevs though. Can you help me train?"

Annabeth POV

I woke up late. I stayed up till 5:00 a.m. talking to Percy on the beach. It was great, but now I'm tired as hell. I slept stright through breakfast. I got up and brushed my hair out. I was supposed to be doing Ancient Greek reading and writing with Taylor. She actually already knew how to do that stuff, so we normally just walked around and talked.

I wasn't surprised by what she was wearing, because that is something she would do. In the corner of eye, I saw Nathan as an emo, leaning against his cabin, doing nothing. Okay.

"Hey!" Taylor said. She was waiting beside the door to my cabin.

"Sorry." I said.

"I don't care. Come on." We walked around for a while, when Travis Stoll came up behind us, then more guys started to follow us, until there was about ten of them, and they were saying things like "Man, those tights are SO TIGHT."

Travis stoll tapped her on the shoulder. Taylor turned around. "Yes?"

"You know, I have this great idea." Travis said.

"Really?"

"How about we go into my cabin, and see what is underneath those tights."

Taylor was clearly annoyed. She slung her arm around his neck. And pressed her body against his. He looked like he was going to piss himself. She whispered something in his ear, then she dropped him. Connor looked like he could strangle his brother.

"Walk quickly, let's get out of here. In life, you gotta drop them mother fuckers." she muttered towards me. No problem, we walked as fast as we could, anywhere but there.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that I'm not a whore." True enough.

I left for archery, and Taylor walked away to who knows where.

Taylor POV

The rest of the day went pretty well, and even though I hate to admit it, I have to give Travis some credit. At least he had the courage to ask me that. I'm so afraid to say anything like that to Nathan. He's the only guy that hasn't been all over me, which makes getting him so much harder. I closed my eyes, then walked up to him. "What you doing?"

"Well, I'm talking to you."

"Wanna walk?"

"Sure."

We went into the woods, walking really slowly. It all just felt right.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were sitting in a tree, holding hands and talking when heard some yelling. We were sitting on a branch about twenty feet above ground, so we went silent as we saw Nathan chasing after Taylor trying to reason with her.

"I can't, but I wish I could!" Nathan insisted.

"Then why don't you tell me, please? You don't know how painful it is to not know!" Taylor was pleading.

"It's one of the thing's I was ordered not to do."

Taylor had tears in her eyes. "What will it take? Do you want me to strip down, because I will."

"That... won't work on me." Natahn didn't sound too sure. Taylor took this as an opportunity and took of her tights and t-shirt, and I turned away, much to Annabeth's liking.

"It's fine Percy, you can watch." Annabeth whispered.

I turned back to the scene. Nathan was looking at his feet. "See, no affect."

Taylor didn't buy it, stepped towards him, and took off her hat, and shook her hair around. "Could you please tell me?"

She had that pleading face, but Nathan kept his focus towards his Converse. "I can't, no matter what."

Taylor started pulling up her tights, then put her t-shirt back on. "If you cared, you would."

"You'd be even more resentful if I told you."

Her eyes glowed with hate. "FUCK YOU!"

The slap noise that followed was so loud that I covered my ears. I was sure everyone in camp heard as it echoed through the woods. Taylor ran away, with tears in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

I didn't know if it make Taylor feel better, but Nathan went to the infirmiry. The slapped side of his face was so swollen that his eye was shut, and it was all puffy red, and a bit purple. Even as beat up as he was, I was sure that Taylor's condition was so much worse. I set out ot find her, because Annabeth told me to, and I did almost everything that Annabeth told me to do.

I looked through the woods, around the beach, along the canoe lake, and last of all in the Poseidon cabin. She was sitting in the corner, with her sword in her hand. And then I realized what she was doing.

"I heard it helps the emos." she commented.

Blood was flowing from her wrists, and splattering on the floor. I felt sick.

"Oh don't worry Perseus, I'll be absolutely fine."

I wasn't sure about that. She sounded as if she was in a trance, and she'd never called me Perseus before.

"Don't do this."

I took three steps toward her, but she pushed me away. "Please don't touch me."

I looked at her desperately. "What do I do?"

"Go away."

***

Annabeth POV

I was reading _Advanced Architecture Volume Six_ when Percy came and begged me for help, then grabbed my arm and started to drag me along. "Why exactly do you need help?"

"Because," he panted, "Cutting, and you're a girl."

"Good observation there Percy. How long did it tae you to figure out you were a boy?" I joked.

"Not funny right now. There's some serious shit."

I stopped. "What is it?"

He panted while he talked. "Taylor 'pant' cutting wrists 'pant' won't stop or listen to me."

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

I didn't realize. She told me that she got depressed sometimes. She never said anything about wrist slashing. "Where Percy?"

"Cabin three."

I nodded and started to walk, and Percy followed. "Percy, maybe things would be better if I did this alone."

I didn't know if he understood, but he stayed behind as I continued. I walked into the cabin and saw what Percy meant, except things had gotten worse. Her arms were totally bloody, and so were her legs. She looked like she was choosing the next spot to attack.

"Hi." she said calmly. "Should I try the joker thing, where I put scars beside my mouth? That way, I can smile all the time too."

I faltered. She was 100% serious. "I don't think that it would suit you, personally."

She nodded. "I guess you're right. I'd have to wear that awful make up."

I stepped closer towards her. "Why don't you decide a little later, and just put away the sword for a while?"

"But it feels so good, just to let the pain flow out."

"How about we do that through talking."

She sighed, but her sword disappeared from her hands. "I feel so stupid."

"Why?" I asked. I thought that she'd just been angry and sad, and that she wanted to crush Nathan.

"I-I-IIII--" she hesitated, but then continued. "I stirpped down in front of him, and I know you saw it. And it didn't do shit. I'm still as clueless as ever, and it took me so long to see it, but he doesn't want me. And it really comes as a shocker with him because throughout my life I've been able to bend a guys to my will by acting kind of slutty, and so the fact that I can't with him leaves me behind. I don't really know what I'm saying. I'm not making any sense."

She started to cry. Her face went into her arms, and her hair got blood all over it. I went up beside her. "What wouldn't he tell you?"

Taylor gulped, but her eyes met mine. "The meaning to the prophecy."

"Well," I thought, "I've sure been in his situation before."

"What?"

"When I was younger, I read the 'Great Prophecy' that talked about Percy's fate. When I kind of dropped a tiny bit of it, well I was so in love with him, but he was totally oblivious to it at the time. It literally took all of my strength to keep myself from telling him, since I knew he'd be better off not knowing too early. It was really for his own good."

"But at least Percy loved you. I'm so in the friend zone."

I smiled reassuringly. "You probably aren't."

"No, I am. You don't know how many times I've tried to get him to see I love him. Clearly he'd take the hint. He would've acted by now."

"Do you know how many times I had to try with Percy? I kissed him, and he didn't pick it up."

"How'd you meet Percy?"

"He passed out on the big house porch when I was 12."

She laughed. "That's great."

"How'd you meet Nathan?"

She looked really troubled. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. "He's the first person that I ever remember seeing. We were toddlers. That's my earliest memory."

"Long history." I muttered, and she nodded.

"He's always done things for me. He taught me how to assemble a car, how to cook, how to read ancient greek, he let me copy his homework when I was having trouble, and when I did it on my own, he'd go through and correct the mistakes. Even more, he always invited me along when he was going on the sun chariot with his dad."

"That's sweet."

"I thought I had a chance, but all those other girls are after him too." Then she looked like she was going to fall apart. "He's one of the only people who hasn't let me down in my life, at least not a lot. My parents ditched me, the gods always told me things would be okay, and now I know that I'm going to die. All the mortal friends I've had dropped me when their boyfriends tried to hit on me. It's all so lonely for me."

"Mortal friends just suck." I said, because I couldn't think of anything else. Taylor got up, and brushed her blood caked hair out of her face.

"Thanks so much Annabeth. I feel better, so I guess you were right about the talking thing. You haven't let me down."

She flashed me a smile, then walked out the door. I went back to my cabin to change shirts, because mine now had blood and tear stains all over it. Maybe that's what people deserve, a friend who will always be there so you can vent out anger.

**I know that this chapter was really slow, but I didn't want to make it too long.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, because I LOVE REVIEWS!, and I don't mind when you give me constructive critisism (in other words, tell me my story is shit).**

**I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV

While Annabeth was talking to Taylor, I was doing my shift at the infirmiry. It was pretty much deserted excpet for Nathan, who was sleeping, so I took out my iPod. My mom got it for me as a "saving the world" present. I was listening to "I'm In Luv (With a Stripper)" when Nathan moved.

"Are you awake?" I asked. I always thought that this was a stupid question until I realized that if they just don't reply, it means no.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

He looked at me through one eye. "Lucky, you get an iPod. I have to sit here and do nothing all the time."

I had to feel sorry for the guy. One half of his face looked like a red pumpkin. "Here, grab a headphone."

I took out one from my ear and handed to him, and he put it in his ear, just as we reached the chorus. He started to laugh.

"What's funny?"

He smiled. "I'm in love with a stripper. I used to think this song explained the impossible."

I was so confused. "I don't get it."

He stared at me, and the image I saw in his eyes was Taylor dropping her clothes infront of him.

"Ohhh." Now it made total sense. "How come you didn't react at all then in the woods?"

"I did." he insisted. "I had the biggest boner and I was afraid my pants were going to rip open at the front."

"Oh yeah. Been there." It was a guy thing that no chick could understand.

That's when Taylor walked in, looking worse than earlier.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled across the room. Her hair was gross and her face was red and blotchy.

She walked over faster than I thought possible.

"Hey Taylor," I said, "You should wash up."

She looked down at herself. "You're probably right, but I'm going to ignore that." She turned her attention to Nathan. "Did I do that?"

He nodded.

"You're face looks so weird right now that we should take a picture!" she laughed.

"Please don't. It's not even funny." Nathan replied with his hands in front of his face.

"Just kidding."

She put her hand up to his, and his swelling started to go down, and her wounds healed up.

"How do you..." I started to ask.

"We have a really special empathy link." They said in unison.

It was weird, so I left it alone.

"So friends?" Taylor said.

Nathan winced, but replied "Friends."

Taylor POV

It had been three days since I'd acted all depressed, so I was back to my old self. I was flirting with guys again, hopefully making Nathan jealous, and just having fun. Some girls came and confronted me one day.

"We don't think that you should treat guys that way!" They sounded all stern and stuff, which I thought was funny.

"Have you ever heard the song 'Fergalicious'?"

They all nodded a bit. "What's you're point?"

"I'm Tayloricious." Ha. They didn't say a word after that. They all turned and whispered to each other "Is she serious."

"Damn right, I'm serious!" I yelled back.

***

The next time they came up to me, I didn't even talk, just started to sing while I walked away.

"Tayloricious, definition make em boys go loco.

They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo

You can see me, you can't squeeze me

I ain't easy, I ain't sleezy

I got my reasons why I tease them

Boys just come and go like seasons."

At the last line, turned my head back towards them to see the priceless looks on their faces.

I was extremely bored one day, so I went to find Nathan. I grown from missing him when he's away to a full blown obsession. Most of the time when I felt lonely, I went to Nathan.

"Hey!" He said. He looked good today, but when hasn't he?

"Hi. What's up?"

"Not too much. I'm so bored."

"Same here."

I thought it out quickly, and said "You want to watch a movie on my laptop?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

After I'd retrieved my laptop from the Poseidon cabin, we looked through all the movie I had on iTunes.

"_He's just not that into you?_ You'd seriously watch that?" Nathan sounded so surprised.

"It's a chick flick, and I just happen to be a chick. See how that works?"

I felt a slight pain at my heart as I thought that he might just not be that into me. I ignored that.

"Here, there's some good shit."

"Tranformers?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, so one or two?"

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "We know that the second one ruined it. Let's watch the first."

So we sat down in the grass and watched the whoe movie while recieving stares that said "What the fuck?"

I didn't care though. I was having fun watching alien robots beat the shit out of each other. When the movie was over, Nathan looked me dead in the eyes, and for the first time in my life I couldn't see anything but crystal blue.

"If I were Shia LaBouef in this movie," he said, "Then you'd be my Megan Fox."

I didn't get it at first, then "Ohhhh! But, how come all the times I tried to come on to you, you didn't catch on?"

He shrugged. "I have bad social skills. How come YOU never noticed when I tried?"

"How?"

"Many little ways."

"What little ways?"

"Does it really matter now?"

"No." I pouted a bit though.

"And I always thought you didn't care about me, because you were always up on them other guys."

"But I was trying to make you jealous!"

"Then will you, Taylor Moore, be my girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, so what you wanna do now?"

"Well," I said suggestively, "I have to put my laptop back into my cabin. Wanna come?"

"Sure." He said smoothly. We walked side by side to my cabin. We didn't do anything until the doors completely closed. Then I threw my laptop on my top bunk, as Nathan kissed me.

I was sure that I'd kissed at least 500 guys in my life, but it had never felt this good. My arms were around his neck. Then I was kissing him. Kissing turned into a total make out, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he had his arms on my waist. He was always the respectful guy. With one hand, I moved his hands on my ass, and he didn't object. He started to take off my shirt, and it was halfway off when someone walked in. We stopped, and I put my feet on the ground as Percy and Annabeth walked into the room.

"Hey!" I said, panting.

Annabeth looked back and forth between me and Nathan, and that is when I remembered my shirt was half off.

"How bout this," I said. "We're you're alibi, and you're ours. We were all playing go fish."

I smiled, hoping they'd agree.

"Sure..." Percy finally said.

"Perfect." Nathan said as he picked me back up.

* * *

Kids, teenage sex is wrong, and it can lead to pregnancy which can really fuck up your lives. The bottom line is DON'T DO IT.

On the other hand, I had nothing to lose. I was going to die in a short bit, so I wouldn't have to deal with HIV, pregnancy, or anything else. So I went for it.

Nathan finished removing my tanktop and dropped me on the bottom bunk to my bed. Then he moved on the my shorts. I was just lay there, giggling, which is something I honestly had never done before. Once Nathan had finished, I got up, high heels still on, and pressed against him. He still had all his clothes on.

"Your turn." I said. Once his clothes were kind of scattered on the floor I pushed him on the bed. Annabeth and Percy were making out, ignorant to anything we were doing. I took off my heels and joined Nathan. Then everything was a blur, and I remember only feeling complete bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor POV

I could see hearts break as Nathan and I walked into the dining pavillion with his hand on my ass and my arm across his shoulder. That was fine.

We split halfway and went to eat at our different tables.

Later on, I was walking through the woods with Nathan. "If you're Shia LaBouef, and I'm Megan Fox, then where is Bumble bee?"

He raised and eyebrow. "Now that gives me and idea."

Percy POV

Taylor didn't show up for training for four days straight. She was either at the forge, or in the woods "working on a project" with Nathan. I'd asked her when her birthday was, and she said it was on August Twelfth **(Authours note: That's actually my birthday!) **which left us about one week to prepare, but Taylor was apparently too busy to train. All of our lives depended on her, and she was off playing in the woods.

Everytime I asked her something, the reply was "I'm just working on a project!" as if it was obviously stupid to ask her in the first place. On the other hand, I had a lot more time to hang with Annabeth, which is a plus side.

Later on that day, Taylor came up to me smiling. "Hi!"

I eyed her suspiciously. "Aren't you busy with your project?"

"No, because we're finished."

"What is is?"

She smiled slyly. "Wait for like, one minute."

I stood there for what seemed like forever unitl she came back with a car. A camaro. She stepped out.

"You spent days in the woods building a car?"

She laughed. "No, I snuck out in the middle of the night and brought back my chevy camaro." As if that made any sense.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to have a bumblebee!"

The car had black racing stripes. "You didn't seriously make a..."

"No I didn't. Nathan did." She turned her attention to the car. "Bumblebee, transform!" she ordered.

At first nothing happened, but then the thing started to shift until IT ACTUALLY WAS A GIANT ROBOT.

"How did he make this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but it's the shit, right?"

I felt a bit uneasy. "Isn't it a bit dangerous, to have a giant robot like that? I mean, couldn't it turn agianst you?"

She gave the "you're being stupid" look. "It doesn't have emotions or goals. It just listens to you does what you tell it to. Really helpful when defending against invaisions and shit."

Okay. I walked away after that. I didn't really care whether it was safe or not. It would be kick ass to have a tranforming car. Later on that day, I was trying to find Annabeth, but she wasn't anywhere. I was sure that I'd catch her at dinner, but she didn't show. So maybe she'd stayed in her cabin to read, but none of her siblings had seen her today either.

"I think she just went to do some training in the woods by herself, so I tried to Iris message her, but it wasn't what I'd expected. A shiver ran down my spine, and instinctively my breathing got quick and panicked. I couldn't say anything for a few seconds because whenever I tried, I just made choking sounds. I swallowed my pain and said, "Annabeth..."

She clearly wasn't just in the woods doing some individual training. She had a bruise on one cheek, and she was gagged with her hands tied behind her back. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at me, but as a warning. She looked fearful.

"It's about time you noticed!" an unseen voice boomed from beside Annabeth. She looked to the opposite side.

Whoever the voice came from didn't show themself. "So, I heard of this plan, that you guys were training a special hero to defeat me. As if that will work, but I think that little person should get put into their place, in Tartarus. So I'm saying, why don't you bring him out here to die, then I'll destroy the rest of you little dipshits."

I was so speechless. We were supposed send Taylor the day after tomorrow.

"So," the monster comtinued, "We'll meet at Algonquin Park, in Canada. Your hero better be there soon."

I faltered. "We won't meet your demands!"

The tip of a sword was placed against Annabeths neck. "Maybe you should reconsider... or she dies."

My heart hurt. "How many days till we show up?"

"Well, the longer you take," he kicked Annabeth in the stomach, "The worse her condition gets. Guessing you care about her, you might want to arrive in less than five days. That's the longest she will last out."

His laugh made me angry. I swiped my hand through the mist, and told Chiron what happened. Worry crossed his face, but then disappeared.

"Obviously," Chiron stroked his beard, "It is time to act. Let's hope you taught Taylor well enough."

* * *

**Sorry it took me soooooooo long to update but I've been really busy and shit. Sorry the capther was so short!**

**Keep up the reviews and I'll probably have the chapter 13 up on.... Tuesday?**


	13. Chapter 13

Taylor POV

As soon I heard the message, I freaked. The last thing I wanted to happen was for Annabeth to die, because it would be so fucking unfair. She had a long life ahead of her, and I was going to die anyway. I felt like I was falling. I was going to die. I'd never see Percy, or Annabeth, or-- Nathan again. Sitting in the back of the camp van, beginning the adventure to Algonquin Park. I was sitting beside Percy, only wishing that Nathan could've come instead, but he said he couldn't and that it was her destiny. I stared out the window, and that's when I broke out into tears. And then I couldn't stop.

Percy put his arm around my shoulder, to try to comfort me a bit, and I was grateful he was being nice, but I felt sick to my stomach. I choked back a bit, so I could breathe.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked intently.

I gazed up at him. "I only wish I had a little more time."

He looked away. I'd told him the prophecy, well, the first four lines. I hadn't been able to tell anyone the last two lines, out of fear. I didn't know what it meant, and I was secretly terrified. I felt my heart stop as we pulled up to my house. I mustered all my strength and got out of the van.

"Thanks Argus. We'll go alone from here." I stepped towards the garage, and I felt sad. This was the place I grew up, and I'd never see it again. And that when it all came up. All my breakfast.

I threw up, and it was all nasty and multicoloured.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Percy looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I choked but my fear and walked into the garage. We were walking down the isles of cars.

"Hey, this one won't attract any unwanted attention!"

Percy was pointing at a bright yellow Corvette convertable.

I flashed him a smile. "Great choice Percy! Of couse we'll be completely inconspicuous."

I rolled my eyes, but jumped in the car anyways, and pulled the keys out of the glove box. "Wanna drive?"

Percy's eyes lit up. "Fuck yeah!"

From then on, he tried to encourage me.

"You'll do great!" he said with a half smile.

I nodded. "Thanks. You play any.... sports?"

I tried to change the subject, because with every encouragment, I felt more nervous.

"Oh yeah," he turned towards me. "I play highschool football."

"Really? What position?"

"Running back. It work out really well because when people try to tackle me, well, they say it's like trying to tackle a brick wall."

I laughed.

"And I do swimming." he added.

"Well that's completely unfair!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares though?"

"All the losers whose dad aren't Poseidon."

"Well you have and advantage, you should use it, right?"

I smiled sheeply. "I guess."

"Do you play any sports?" Percy inquired.

I nodded. "Soccer and basketball."

And that's when we reached the highway. We put the top on the car because I couldn't stand the noise and put on ghost mode and noise block, so that we could'nt hear anything going on outside the car. But then I the eerie silence started to drive me crazy, so I put on music.

After listening for two hours to songs like _I've Got a Feeling _and _The Best I Ever Had_, I got surprised to hear Taylor Swift. I'd honestly thought I'd taken it out of my car, but then that song, _Tied Together with a Smile_ came on, and I started crying again.

"Are... are you okay?" Percy asked me.

"It's just this song. It always makes me cry." I swallowed hard.

"Why?" Percy was still confused.

"The words Percy. I heard this song for the first time, I was in a really deep depression. Do you know what this song is about?"

He shook his head.

"It's about a bulimic. The first time I heard this song I broke down, because I'd been a bulimic at the time, and I thought I was ugly, stupid, and worthless, and I felt like I wanted to die. I'd already planned my suicide."

Shock crossed Percy's face, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Sometimes I still feel that way. I was really depressed at the time. I mean, I've always been kind of depressed, but I'd been the worst then. Then I heard the words. 'You cry but you don't tell anyone, that you might not be the golden one. And you're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone.'"

"What does that mean?"

I sighed. "Almost everyone I know thinks I have it perfect, and that everthing is perfect with me, and I'm absolutely fine, when I really go a lot deeper then that. And I try to stay together and I smile so that people think I'm happy, but I'm slowly slipping away. Falling farther all time while people think I'm still perfect. Do you get it?"

Tears were streaming down my face. And Percy fell silent, as if he found out a secret that was a little too much. "I never knew..." he started.

"I was always crying without anyone knowing as I grew up. I was bitched by almost every girl at school. They all called my a whore because the guys thought I was way hotter than them. And all the guys just wanted to fuck me. They didn't really care about how I felt. The one guy I'd knew would be there for me didn't want me, or at least I didn't know he loved me, and I felt that there was nothing to live for. And I have this secret that's been holding me down for the past year."

"What secret?"

Percy was listening intently, and I wasn't sure if I should say anything. Would this backfire at all? I looked into his sea green eyes, and decided that I'd tell. I wanted to get it out to someone before I died.

"Last year..." I faltered, but continued. "I was at a party. It was September, and I was a freshman at highschool. Anyway, this party had some sophmores, but mostly juniors and seniors. I was the only freshman there."

Percy nodded.

"So I wasn't having a good time, and I decided that I was going to leave, and I was about to walk out the door when one of the juniors came up to me with a shot. He asked me to drink it and I thought 'sure, what's the harm?' and then I had another one. I'd only had two, but I was feeling weird, so I sat back down on a couch. Then I felt sick. I think that's when I passed out."

"What happened?" Percy asked, horror written on his face.

I exhaled deeply. "When I finally woke up, I'd realized that I'd been drugged. But what made me even more upset was that my hands and legs were tied to the four bedposts in a bedroom, and my pants were gone."

I stopped and choked back. "And," I coughed, "There were seven of them. A mix of juniors and seniors on top of me, staring. I yelled at them, ordering them to untie me and that I understood their intentions when one of the seniors smiled evilly at me and said 'That's fine. We already got what we wanted. Hope you're on birth control.' And then they left, laughing."

"Wow." Is all the Percy could come up with.

"Eventually they came back and untied me and I found my jeans, but those assholes had written slut in big letters across the ass. I had to wear them out of there. Officially the worst day of my life."

"That's so sad."

I shrugged a bit. "I wasn't able to go to school for the next week. I felt to dirty from being raped. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when my period didn't come."

I started tearing up.

"You weren't, you know, right?" Percy looked really into the story.

"The damn little pee sticks said so. I took about ten of them, and all said positive. I was scared."

"No shit you were scared!"

I forced a smile. "Anyway, I went to the doctor when I was about three months, and my fear was confirmed. I decided to stay clear of an abortion, because it seemed dangerous. He gave me a list of stuff to do to make sure the baby survived. I broke all the rules. I stayed home, ate birth control pills, and drank A LOT of beer in a desperate attempt to kill it."

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah. I messed up my diet, over dosed on headache tablets, went on random airplanes and tried to do stressful activities. I also smoked weed for a few days. Then when I went back to the doctor, he told me that I'd miscarriged, and that he was sorry. I'd never been more relieved."

"Did those guys ever get in trouble?"

"Let's just say that I kicked all of their asses at school. It made them look like little bitches."

I smiled triumphantly.

"That's a great way to end things."

"I didn't see anyone during the time I was pregnant, not even Nathan. You're the only one who knows about it."

Percy nodded.

"Thanks for listening and stuff."

I waited for his reply, but he didn't, so I fell asleep.

I woke up when Percy started to shake my shoulder. "Taylor, wake up."

"What?"

"We're here." he whispered.

I was facing my doom.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't publish as soon as I wanted to, but my computer broke down:( and I couldn't.**

**Keep reviewing, and I'll put the new chapter up sooner or later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Percy POV

Taylor didn't say a word. We stopped the car to think about what we'd do next. I glanced at the clock. 12:34, how weird.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"It depends." Taylor answered after ten minutes.

"What do you mean it depends?"

She rolled her eyes at me as if I were missing the point. "It depends on what condition Annabeth is in." She reached into the glove box and brought out a flashlight, a spray bottle, and a golden drachma. "This," she pointed to ward the items, "is how we find out."

She flicked on the car lights and brought the flashlight to the front of the car. She sprayed the water, and when she was sure there was a rainbow, she pray to Iris and tossed the drachma. She gave me a thumbs up.

"It worked?" I wanted to make sure.

"No shit sherlock!"

"Okay. Can I talk to her?"

"Can you shut up for ten seconds?" She glared at me, then turned her attention back to the Iris message. "Hey Annabeth. You doing okay?"

Annabeth replied "End the message!"

Taylor quickly swiped her hand through the screen.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

Taylor picked up the flashlight and the spray bottle, and went back in the car. I followed suit.

"She looks a bit beat up," she said, "But I think she'll make it through the night. Do you think that we should go to a hotel, or just sleep in the car?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, we'll just stay in the car."

I agreed, and tilted the driver's seat as far back as possible. I fell asleep in the silence, thanking the gods that Annabeth was okay.

I woke up early the next morning because of the heat in the car. It was sunny outside, even though it was only 6:30 in the morning. Did the sun always come up at this early, or had I just never been awake to see it? I had to admit it was fucking awesome, all the shit that happens while I am asleep.

At sometime around 10:15, Taylor woke up. We went to a Wendy's for a very unnutritious **(is that a word? I'm too lazy to look it up)**breakfast. I had a baconator, fries, and a frosty. Taylor had four baconators, a large fries, and two large frosties.

When I was finished eating,I looked up at Taylor and said "What next?"

She looked a little uneasy for a second, but then it faded. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I knew what she was thinking. This was going to be her last meal.

She met my eyes. "Let's do this shit."

If there was one trait that stood out about Taylor beyond everything else, it was that she was brave. She was ready to face this monster and die. It was also her first questish thing.

She opened the car and sat in drivers seat. She slammed her foot on the gas going at unusually high speed.

"Keep going forward." she mumbled. "No regrets."

Taylor POV

My heart was in my throat as we reached the final destination. MY final desination. I stopped the car, and got out. I fixed my hair into a ponytail, holding back my bangs with a lululemon head band. I straightened my camp halfblood t-shirt and pressed my hands against my luluemon short shorts. I checked the shoelaces on my converse to make sure they were tied properly.

"It's do and die time." I said to Percy as we walked to meet Pathoeus.

He winced. "Just think about attack and defense strategies."

"Mmmhmmm." I wasn't worried about the fight itself, I was worried about the dying part. What if it hurt? I'd rather get shot in the head, because that would be a quick and painless death. Then again, I don't think that monsters are part of the NRA and carry firearms.

I was thinking about this when we saw him. About 8.5 ft with four heads and eight arms. his skin had patches of scales, and patches of fur. I let out a little yelp. Each arm except for one with was holding Annabeth, was holding a weapon. An ax, a sword, a javelin, a spear, a shield, and another sword. He was facing away from us, turned around, and I saw his beady yellow eyes. And I realized he didn't have noses on his faces, and that his mouth was vertical instead of horizontal. His hiar was different colours for each head. Blue, green, purple, and pink. He looked like a mutated clown.

"Perseus Jackson," Pathoeus smiled cruelly, "Kronos is always whining about you in Tartarus."

Percy just nodded.

Pathoeus continued, "So did they send you to come fight me? If that's the case, you've met your end."

I looked up at Pathoeus. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

He focused in on me for the first time. As soon as one set of his eys met mine, I froze. Not literally, but my mind stopped for a few seconds, and then It all made complete sense. Almost every question in my life was solved. It's really hard to explain.

"A little girl?" Pathoeus seemed so surprised. It made me angry because female heroes are just as great as the guy ones, we just don't get a lot of credit.

"Watch it." I snarled, and tried to push him back with a forcefield, but he just stayed in place, amused.

"Sorry, but that doesn't work with me." Then, he pushed Percy and Annabeth away ten yards.

"Then there is only one way to settle this."

His eyes narrowed down on me. "Battle to the death?"

"Stuck in the bubble, no help from anything outside. When one gets kill, the bubble pops."

"Deal."

"On the river styx?" It had to be a sworn oath. I'd learned that one before.

"I swear on the river styx."

"Then let's start!"

I touched the heart on my necklace, and immediately my invisible armour was on. And my sword was in my hand, and my head pounded with anticipation. And then he tried his first strike.

Looking back, it would have been a good idea to train fighting against ten people instead to just Percy. This monster had crazy skill, and I was hardly able to make any attacking moves. Instead it was like all defense.

"Give up mortal!" Pathoeus yelled.

"Fuck you!" I replied and I kept pressing him. Slowly I was trying to disarm him, one weapon at a time. I hadn't noticed, but we'd moved away from Percy and Annabeth, who were trying to get closer, but couldn't get through he forcefield. I was getting so tired, and Pathoeus still had his shield, sword and spear. I quickly kicked out his legs and ran away farther to catch my breath. We'd been fighting for fifteen minutes, but he seemed just as strong as the beginning.

That's when I noticed that my leg was bleeding, and I was losing a lot of blood. If we kept fighting at this rate I'd eventually pass out. I charged him as fast as could and took out his legs again, then sliced a huge hole in his shield, making it worthless. He dropped it.

He was down to two weapons, and he was getting kind of worried by now, keeping my out of reach with his spear and making small attacks with his sword. Percy and Annabeth were over a mile away now, so they couldn't even see what was happening. Using his lower hand, Pathoeus caught me off guard and stabbed my leg in the same spot, increasing the blood flow. I cried out in pain. I felt light headed, like I was going to fall over , so I threw my sword and I hit Pathoeus in the chest causing sand to start pouring out. He stopped trying, and he dropped his spear.

"How...? He started to say, but I cut him off.

"One last thing you could do for me is..."


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth POV

Suddenly, Percy and I were able to take a step closer. I looked at him, and an understanding passed between us. _It was over. _

But where was Taylor? We started to run towards where we last saw them, but she wasn't there. I scanned across the clearing and there she was on the ground, writhing, about three hundred yards away. I rushed towards her.

"Taylor? Taylor?!" I was practically screaming at her, wishing that she'd look at me. Her breathing was heavy, and she had a deep wound in her leg along with seversl stabs in her stomach. Blood was spreading all over the grass.

"Is she okay?" Percy asked frantically.

I grabbed her and, and she stopped moving around, and opened her eyes. "Hey guys!" she smiled painfully, and I wanted to cry.

"Hold still. I'll get you some ambrosia and you'll be fine."

I started to reach into my pocket, but Taylor grabbed onto my hand, gripping it so tightly her knuckles turned white. "You can't. This is how it was meant to be."

"But I can save you!" I didn't understand why she was doing this.

"There is no saving me. Please try to understand that. Now listen," she coughed, and blood came up a bit. "There is one thing you can do for me. Tell Nathan 'It's time' he will understand, kay?"

Percy nodded. I didn't have the will power to say anything.

She smiled weakly. "You can take anything from my house. Any cars, books form my library, anything you want."

"I couldn't.." I insisted.

"You should though. I don't want all my books to go to waste."

"But if you'd let me, you'd be able to read them again!"

Taylor sighed. "Thanks for being so nice and everything, but my time is up."

And then the weirdest thing happened. Starting from her feet, she was dissolving into silver dust, like confetti.

"Don't-" I wanted to tell her to stop. For her to come back, but she wouldn't. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, splattering against the ground.

"I fucking love you guys. Goodbye." she whispered, and then she was just a bunch of dust, floating away in the wind.

That's when I broke down crying. I'd only known her over the course of the summer, and yet she still meant so much.

Percy held me as I cried but eventually Percy whispered, "We should go."

I nodded, and I leaned against him. I started out the window for the whole car ride, and when we reached New York, I asked Percy "What you think she's doing now?"

Percy looked into my eyes. "She's finding a home in Elysium, and making friends."

Then I thought popped into my head. "What do we tell Nathan? He'll be heartbroken!"

Percy thought for second before replying "We'll tell him the truth. We'll tell him that Taylor fought so well, and that she won, going down like a true hero."

I nodded, thinking of how sad I'd be if I lost Percy. It reminded me of when Silena lost Beckendorf.

We pulled up to halfblood hill and parked the car. I got out, and ran my hands through my hair. Percy held my hand as we walked up the hill, preparing to break the news.

We ended up getting the bad news.

Connor Stoll ran up the hill, panicked. "He's missing. Nathan's gone."

It took one moment for me to register it. The campers we running around frantically with torches in the dark.

"We'll help look." I said sadly.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I, being senior campers, were allowed in the forest to search. A monster could've abducted Nathan, and Chiron didn't want the younger campers to get hurt. After ground searching for about an hour, Annabeth and I were getting nervous. Would we ever find him? It felt like deja vu a bit, just like how we searched for Nico years ago.

"Two tragedies in one day. What are the odds?" I told Annabeth. She seemed to be getting better about the fact that Taylor was dead.

"When you're a halfblood, life just seems to fight against you." she mumbled. "Hey, since aren't having any luck on the ground, I'll climb a tree and see if I can get a better view."

"Wise Girl, you always have a good plan." I smiled at her, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and you hardly ever do Seaweed Brain, but I still love you."

"Thanks, I think."

She picked out on of the tallest trees, and started to climb. Occasionally I'd ask her where she was and how she was doing.

"I'm halfway!" she called down.

"Great!" I yelled back. It was so quiet that I jumped when I heard Annabeth ear piercing scream form above.

"Oh shit!" I muttered. "Annabeth, wait! I'm coming up!"

I started climbing as fast as I could. Was Annabeth in danger of some sort? What kind of danger do you find in a tree though? A spider?

Annabeth was crying at the top and hiding her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She lifted her flashlight and I followed it's beam, almost screaming myself. He was hanging from a rope on one of the branches, his face so pale. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth, and he had several stab wounds. One of his legs was bent the wrong way, and part of his hair was caked with blood. The worst part of it was though, was his eyes. They were white with the tiniest dot of black in the middle. The crystal blue was gone.

"Is he...?" My voice cracked. I couldn't finish.

I uncapped Riptide and sliced the rope. Annabeth went down the tree first to call for help. I followed behind her, carrying Nathan down as carefully as possible.

I ran Nathan to the infirmary and Chiron did whatever he could. I didn't have the heart the stay and watch.

When Chiron came back out, telling me it was okay to come inside

"He made it through, but barely." Chiron said at the door.

I went straight over to him, and for the first time realized that his iPod headphones had been hanging out of his pocket. I took out the iPod and turned it on in horror. The song he'd been listening to was _I'll Follow You Into the Dark _by Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

**Yay! This is probably the first time that I've updated twice in one day!**

**Keep up the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy POV

I was sitting inthe infirmary as Nathan was sleeping. He still hadn't woken up as far as I knew, but I still had to sit and watch.

Then I had to go pee really badly, and I'm not supposed to leave him unattended, but what was the harm if he was asleep? I slipped out of the room and went to find the Big House washroom.

I returned to the infirmary to find that Nathan wasn't in bed. Instead, he was army crawling over to where we kept the netcar and ambrosia. After being passed out for six days, I didn't expect him to be moving at all.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He seemed to notice that I was there for the first time, glancing at me for a moment, then army crawling faster. Being perfectly healthy, I intercepted him, and he gave up.

He stared into my eyes desperately. "I need your help."

"What?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Can you get me about thrity ambrosia sqaures?" he said.

"You'll die if you eat that much!" I yelled at him.

"That's kind of the point." he said, as if it was obvious.

"Dude, I know she's dead, but suicide is not the answer." He wasn't serious, right?

"Let me explain, because I have a very logical reason for why I'm doing this." he said calmly.

" You're fucked up, because there's nothing logical about it!" He had to be kidding. Maybe being near dead had killed most of his brain cells, and he was only left with the dipshit ones.

"Shut up for like, ten seconds, okay? Taylor and I have this empathy link that is a lot different to the other empathy links out there. The thing is, if she dies, I have to die too. I'm given 168 hours to die after she does, or then I die anyways, and we spend enternity in Tartarus. I only have another few hours. This is a last resort. Please!"

He seemed to be telling the truth, and I wanted to help him but "I can't." I whispered. "I can't kill you."

He shook his head at me. "All you need to do is get out of my way."

"But that's kind of like letting you kill yourself, that's still killing you."

He rolled his eyes a bit. "It's necessary. Do you want Taylor to be stuck in Tartarus? Someday, when you die, you will go to Elysium, and you will spend forever in peace, while at the same time Taylor and I will be stuck with Kronos."

He was good at persuading people. He could have grown up to be a lawyer, and he'd probably have won every single case.

I took a step in the side, and watch him stuff piece after piece in his mouth and swallow. I wanted to look away, but for some strange reason I couldn't.

At first his skin started to turn a bit pink, then blood was flowing steadily from his nose and mouth, but he kept eating piece after piece. And the bad stuff started to happen.

His left arm exploded in a bloody mess, and I could see the fire burning inside of it. Nathan crammed five more pieces in his mouth, and started gasping in pain. Smoke was coming out of his mouth. And the his whole body broke into flames, and broke apart into five pieces. The fire was starting to spread to the floor, the room starting to catch on fire. Summoning the help of the sea, I was able to stop the fire from causing any really serious damage.

Chiron and a few campers rushed in. "What did you _do_?" Chiron asked accusingly..

I realized that I looked incredibly guilty. "I-I-III went to the washroom, and when I came back, he was on fire. I just put it out."

Damn, I realized how stupid that sounded. No one would buy it at all. I mean, how could a kid who had been in critical condition and hadn't moved at all for almost a week find the energy to get out of bed and catch on fire?

"Is this true?" Chiron looked in my eyes.

I nodded. "Overdosed on ambrosia."

"Well, I guess we'll have to clean up the place."

* * *

That afternoon almost everyone in camp got together to make Taylor and Nathan's burial shrouds.

Taylor's was shiny blue, just like her shiny blue tights. Some of the guys painted on a cracked heart that said 'Heartbreaker'. One of the girls wrote whore in a corner, but I made her take that off. I wrote in big letters 'Did we really know who you were?' and 'Tied together with a smile' on there. Annabeth painted on a running shoe.

I got to Nathan's second. By that time all the girls had taken up almost all the space saying he was adorable and hot and stuff like that. I only had room to paint in the word 'Loyal'

Annabeth and I got to do the honours of burning the shrouds, cause we knew Taylor and Nathan the best out of everyone.

"Nathan was nice, and a good friend. He will surely be remembered here." Annabeth said.

We dropped his shroud into the fire, watching it go up in flames. I picked up Taylor's.

"Taylor has a complicated person, and I have a feeling that we never really knew who she was, or how she truly ever felt. She probably wasn't who you thought she was. Over it all though, she was a great person, she was just trying to mask over some of the pain she felt."

I reached into my back pocket and puled out a CD. Taylor Swift. In a marker, I'd circled _Tied Together with a Smile _And I threw in in the fire after her shroud burned. I had another copy of it in my cabin, to listen to when I got lonely, or when I was feeling sad.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth POV

Summer ended a few weeks later, and I had to head back to San Fransisco. I didn't have a really good reason to stay in New York, because Olympus had been completely rebuilt. I guessed I'd be talking to Percy the old way; Iris messages and emails.

Soon winter came around, and my main focus was mid-term exams. One of my friends told me that her friend who went to Goode highschool was going out with some guy named Percy. I was so pissed off that I broke up with Percy over text message , only to find out three days later that her friends boy friend was actually Perry. I told Percy that I'd been joking, because he never needed to know the truth.

It seemed like everyday lasted for so long, but the school year seemed to go by so fast. Percy had invited me to his junior prom, and even sent Blackjack to pick me up and stuff.

And in no time I was back on halfblood hill, staring down onto camp, ready for another summer of training.

Suprisingly, nothing much happened this year. There weren't any quests, no invasions, and everything seemed at peace, or at least close. Demigods were still coming in at a rapid pace, as if they were popping out of no where. I spent time looking at different colleges and universities, trying to decide which one had the best architectual program, and what school would suit me most.

Every once in a while I'd pass by the unfinished cabin, and peek through the wooden frame posts. Who was this supposed to be for? I was just dying to create a cool arhitectual design for it.

Then halfway through summer, I woke up one morning to the sound of an electric drill. I got dressed and stepped outside, to see what all the noise was about, and realized that cabin's construction was happening. There was a crowd around the area, so I ran over to get a good look, pushing everyone out of my way. Percy was all the way at the front.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"She's here." he said slowly.

"What?" That didnt't even make sense.

"Taylor. She's here."

"That doesn't make any sense though. She's dead!"

Percy looked at me and shook his head. I searched around. Surely enough, Taylor was at the side of the cabin.

"Oh great, you're here!" she said holding up wood samples. "Should I go with the ceder, or the mahagony?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Not really. I think I'll stick with the mahagony." She snapped her fingers.

"But-" I started.

"I can't really talk right now, but I'll see you after lunch. It's breakfast, you should go."

As soon as she said it, the conch sounded.

"Promise?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I ran up towards the dining pavillion, questions running through my head.

* * *

Percy Pov

The second I finished eating lunch, Annabeth grabbed my wrist and started to drag me along, running.

We ran up to Taylor who was shining the windows on the cabin with _Windex_.

"You shouldn't be alive!" Annabeth said loudly.

"But I am." Taylor was really focused on one tiny smudge.

"I don't understand!" I complained.

She cracked a tiny bit of a smile. "Of course you wouldn't. You're kinda stupid."

I was about to yell at her and tell her I was kind of smart, but Annabeth spoke first.

"I don't understand either, and I'm _way_ smarter than Percy."

I tried not to take that as any offense, because Annabeth was trying to get an answer. Besides, it's the truth.

"Well I guess there is a good reason for why you don't understand. One second, I'll explain, but I'll have to finish up first. Give me like, ten mintues?"

She flashed us a smile, and her blue eyes shone. She looked almost exactly the same way she did last year. Unharmed. Undead.

Annabeth sighed. "Deal."

We sat patiently at the side as Taylor vacuumed and polished the doorstep so that it would shine. Then she came up to us.

"You want to come inside? I mean, I just finished it. We could sit and talk and stuff."

Taylor walked in first, and I caught my breath. It was officially the coolest cabin ever. There was a flat screen t.v. hang on the wall and it had all these gaming systems hooked up to it. Wii, Xbox, PS3. The satellite box was in a built in shelf on the wall. Beds were made neatly, all with perfect white sheets, and everything went well with the beige/cream wall paint. Sitting on the the leather couch watching football, was Nathan.

"Can you explain this?" I asked, looking around.

Taylor nodded. "Well, there is a reason that I'm here, it's actually a really long story, and I know that it doesn't make a lot of sense..." she rambled, looking at her feet.

"What is it!" Annabeth urged her.

Taylor finally met our eyes. "I'm a god."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, and this chapter kind of sucked, but I think that the next one will be better. Possibly.**

**Keep reviewing, and I'll have up the next chapter soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Percy POV

"What!" I screamed at her.

"I'm a god." she repeated.

Annabeth nodded. "Can you explain a little bit?"

"It's a long story. You have the time?"

"Yeah."

Taylor took a deep breath, and sat on the couch, but got up just as soon. "Do you guys just want to walk and talk? I can't sit for this."

"Sure..." I said. We went out through the door and outside.

Taylor cleared her throat. "When I uhhh, left you last time, I kind of just remembered eveything about my life."

"Just like that?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"It all started back in Greece, year 427 B.C."

"No...." I said slowly. That would make her...... a shit load of years old.

"Anyway, I was abandoned by my parents at a really young age. Like, when I was two years old. I can't even remember them. I was raised by a pack of centaurs until I was seven years old, and that's when I was sent to live on my own and become my own person. The centaurs told me that I wasn't one of them, and I had to live as other humans did."

"That's so sad!" I told her.

Taylor shrugged it off. "I lived on the streets for a few years. I was hungry, friendless, and pretty much tired of putting up with all of that shit. And then one day when I was eleven, out of the blue, this guy came and offered me food and a home. He said that I would be living with a whole bunch of other girls and that I wouldn't have to sleep on the ground in the dirt anymore. I was so thrilled that I didn't even hesitate."

"It sounds great," Annabeth was obviously thinking, "but it wasn't all that you expected."

Taylor shook her head. "You're absolutely right. See, the reason that I was living with a whole bunch of other girls was because I was living at an Ancient Greek whore house."

Annabeth shuddered a bit. I put my arm around her a shoulders.

Taylor continued. "The people who owned the place, well they tried to make me prettier. Made me wear a skimpy dress, and for the first time in a long time my hair was clean and perfect. I looked like this."

She snapped her fingers. Her hair was slightly curled and maybe a shade darker. She was right, her dress ended halfway down her thigh, and the neckline went down far, stopping just before her belly button. She didn't have on any shoes.

She frowned a bit. "I never had the traditional Greek looks. I didn't have the pretty green eyes, or the really thick dark curls. I was an outcast when it came to looks."

She snapped back to the way she was before.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, all I can say is it sucked. All those nasty men who came in to have a 'good time', they were several years older than me. I was only thirteen. Whenever heroes came into town, they were offered any and as many girls as they liked. Luckily for me, I was able to change peoples minds a bit, so that they would never see me as a good option. There were only two times when I was chosen."

"Who?" I was getting caught up in it.

"Hercules was the first. He didn't really see me though, he just picked everyone. I stayed in the corner of the room the whole night, but I could hear them. Halfway thorught the night, Hercules said something like 'Baby, why don't you join the party?' I stayed in the corner.

"The second time, I was about to turn sixteen. Another hero. He chose me, and only me, becauseI wasn't able to manipulate him, and we got locked into the room. I sat one the bed, my back facing towards him, and in my own little forcefield. But yet he was able to come over to me and put his arm around my waist. He couldn't have been much older than me. I turned my face away from him, but he secured his arms around me tighter. I was so scared, but he put his mouth to my ear and said, 'I'm here to help you escape.'

"He picked me up bridal style and carried me through the window. That's when we ran away, to anywhere. We were on the run for about three weeks, fighting monsters and stuff, taking shelter in trees or anything. My dress was all ripped up, but I didn't care. I was so in love with the guy. He was charming, and awesome, and sweet, and funny. His name was Apiatan. Eventually, we met up with Chiron, and he trained me, seeing potential."

Some of the Aphrodite girls walked by us, and said "Ewe, she's back."

Taylor glared at them. "Yeah, and I'm still Tayloricious bitch, and I'm a god so you'll have to put up with me forever!"

The Aphrodite girls whimpered and ran away.

"I'll explain the rest at my table." Taylor said, and we we're off to dinner. We got a seat at Taylor's table and started to decide on what to eat.

Taylor stared at her glass. "Corona."

When the glass didn't fill up, she yelled at it. "Corona!"

I wasn't sure, but it almost looked like the glass was wobbling in fear. It filled up to the rim. She made it her bitch.

"Soon I was one of the best heroes in all of Greece, defeating every monster that I came upon. Then this one monster was formed, and no hero could stop it, not even Hercules. I went to face it, and I won. The gods were so grateful that they offered me a gift, in fact, the same one as Percy. I took it though.

"Goddess of confusion and questions. The hardest part was leaving the hero who had rescued me behind, but I would still see him, and I watched him age. Then one day, he was dying, and I felt like my heart was snapping in half."

What did you do?" Annabeth asked. She was gripped my arm so tightly.

"Well, the second he was dead, I made him my immortal husband on Olympus. We've lived happily for a long time."

"Wait!" Annabeth exclaimed, "You were alive in B.C., surely you're name isn't Taylor!"

Taylor's eyes lit up. "No, it's Elektra. Where do you think that legend started up? I was the first female hero to ever be offered immortality, and now it's my destiny to come back every 2,500 years to defeat Pathoeus. Next time though, I am _not_ erasing my mind, because that didn't go too well."

She started to laugh, and Annabeth joined in with her. I just watched.

"By the way, Nathan is Apiatan. I wanted to cleaify for Percy."

My eyes narrowed down on her. "I had already figured that out!"

At least she was still the same old person.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked Taylor.

She looked down at her bare wrist. "Got to attend the Olympus semi-formal."

She suddenly changed into a stunning red dress that fit her perfectly, and I could see almost all of the guys looking at her. Nathan was there beside her, and their arms were linked.

"I'll see you guys around," Taylor nodded at us. "I'll be helping at camp, just so I can bitch around the Aphrodite girls."

We all laughed at that.

"Bye!" Annabeth and I waved as they vapourized.

And just like that, Elektra and Apiatan were gone.

"That was fucked up." I said to Annabeth.

I smlied. "At least she's alive."

**_The End_**

**

* * *

**

Sorry that it took so long to update, but since school started back, I haven't had a lot of time.

**I would like to thank everyone who ever reviewed! I fucken love you guys!**


End file.
